princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Pet V2)
PrinceKodi's Second Pet Style of Labyrinth III Cast * Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Son Sarah * Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Chris Kratt * Baby Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Baby Edward * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Young Edward * Dale (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Adult Edward * Yasha (An American Tail) as Baby Lilo * ????????????? as Young Lilo * Hannah (Watership Down) as Adult Lilo * Tammy (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Wendy Darling * Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Garret * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Kayley * Adult Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) as Martin * Teen Tanya (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West/Fievel's American Tails) as Bulla * Rodey (Flushed Away) as Jack * ?????????? as Rose * ?????????? as Anastasia * ?????????? as Dimitri * ?????????? as Milo * Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) as Andrea * Reed Daley (An American Tail IV) as Trunks * Mighty Mouse as Son Goku * Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Chi Chi * Danger Mouse as Son Gohan * ?????????? as Videl * ?????????? as Jack Frost * ????????? as Pan * ?????????? as Goten * ????????? as Valeasse * Surly (The Nut Job) as Adam * Andie (The Nut Job) as Belle * ?????? as Hans * ??????? as Aviva * Teresa (The Secret of NIMH II) as Elinowu * Wellington (The Wombles) as Taran * Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Jack Driscoll * Cluny (Redwall) as Bill Sykes * Justin (The Secret of NIMH) as Mr. Cobra Bubbles * Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Herb * Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Scarlet Overkill * Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) as The Antarctic Queen * Hyp, Mutt and Nod (The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving) as Llort * Dragon (Skunk Fu) as The Xenomorph King * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as The Matriarch * Female M.U.T.O (Godzilla 2014) as The Acheron Queen * Smaug (The Hobbit) as Jafar * The Red Death (How to train your Dragon 2) as Ursula * Lord Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as Rasputin * Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness) as Daolon Wong * Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as King Spinosaurus (Bad) * Robbie Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) as King Spinosaurus (Good) * Carnotaur (Dinosaur 2000) as T-Rex * Vastatosaurus Rex (King Kong 2005) as Spinosaurus * Red Claw, One-Eye, Grumpy, Meanest and Green Sharptooth (LBT, Dino King & Land of the Lost) as Giganotosaurus * Cool Gray Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Carcarodontosaurus * Allosaurus, Bull Allosaurus and Allosaurus (The Land Before Time 6 & WWD) as Allosaurus Pack * Hyaenodon (Walkiing with Beasts) as The Repenonamus * Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Titanoboa * Sarcosuchus (The Land Before Time) as Sarcosuchus * Dimetrodon (The Land Before Time) as Megalania * Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) as Megaraptors * Venatosaurus (King Kong 2005) as Velociraptors * Three-Horns (The Land Before Time) as Triceratops * Corythosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as Saurolophus * Brontosaurus (King Kong 2005) as Diplodocus * Galliminus (Jurassic Park Series) as Gallimimus Gallery